Queens and Gods
by plannedbyReaperLight
Summary: Light Yagami meets Lucy and starts to date her to avoid being brutally murdered. So far so good. Het Light/Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own _Death Note_ or _Elfen Lied_.

Crossover Crack, filling a _Death Note_ kink meme request:

http:/ / community. livejournal . com/ dn_kink2/ ? thread=529875#t529875

Warning for OMG het! Because it's Light/Lucy, though there will probably also be L x Light x L in some form in the future if I continue this (because those two are canon, dammit).

Timeline: kind of AU post series for _Elfen Lied_ and post potato chip scene for _Death Note_.

00000

_**Queens and Gods **_

"I'm so sorry," whimpered the poor bloodied thing from the ground, formerly a sweet, pretty pink-haired girl... A few feet away a young man sat in a state of shock, her blood had splattered across his face. He could only watch as these men in riot gear gunned her down in the middle of the street.

"Alright guys wrap it up, kill any witnesses," commanded one of the men in riot gear, as he pointed his gun at Light's head.

"Hold it," said another, "I recognize him—that's the Chief's son!"

"Well well," the first one chuckled in between reloading "what a shame he decided to be out wandering at this time of night..."

"_The Chief's son" these guys… they're police? Why? How—how could they do such a thing? _

"Rotten," Light murmured still in a state of shock, eyes unfocused as he watched the blood pool on the ground.

"Hmm you say something, kid?" mocked the first guy again.

"YOU'RE ROTTEN!" Light shouted.

000000

**Earlier:**

Light had just been out taking a stroll (and killing criminals at random times away from his bugged bedroom) when he literally bumped into the pink-haired girl as he rounded the street corner.

At first she seemed really angry with him as she landed on the pavement (well that was only natural). Light was very apologetic.

"I'm sorry about that," He held out his hand and turned on the charm as he casually looked over the girl... who was pretty charming herself. She seemed so sweet and innocent... _for the love of me she has ribbons in her hair!_

"What's a pretty girl like you doing out this late at night?"

Light had no idea how lucky he was. The girl he had bumped into was none other than the Dyclonious Lucy and that would have typically severely shortened his lifespan. However...

"Nyu?"

_It seems that's all she can say. She must have bumped her head pretty hard._ _Or maybe she already has some kind of mental problem? All the more reason not to leave her alone—any weirdo could come along and hurt her! _

As Light helped her to her feet the girl looked away embarrassed as her stomach rumbled audibly.

"Did you skip dinner?"

"Nyuuu~," the girl cried sadly.

Light quickly picked up on the nonverbal cues and could decipher what she was "saying."

_She's really hungry—she hasn't eaten in a while..._

Well, it wouldn't hurt to cultivate his reputation as the "model teenager" and so he took the young lady out to dinner. Dinner conversation was naturally limited but Light was patient with her and treated her no differently than he would treat anyone else. (After all, when you're Light Yagami everyone around you looks like an idiot—like some inferior, separate species—but as a just God it was his duty to shepherd and protect them...)

Light chatted politely with her and was all charm and social grace even in the face of such a potential faux pas... and they did converse after a fashion, even though the conversation would seem one-sided to anyone else. Light continued to pick up on the nonverbal cues to what she was saying and Nyu was very happy as she ate a real meal, and this stranger showed her kindness. She hadn't known such kindness in a long time...

After dinner, Nyu had grabbed his hand and pulled him along the street to show him the view, how the stars lit up above the park at night. Well it was all very... beautiful and Light did enjoy wistfully gazing at the sky but he reckoned that it was getting rather late and he should be getting her home... wherever that was. He was just considering going to the police to see if she was a missing person (Surely a girl like this must have a family, someone who cared for her!) when it happened.  
The girl seemed to sense it coming and had pushed him out of the way only to be cut down by a rain of bullets right before his eyes...

00000

**Now:**

Kira, ironically, wasn't used to watching scenes of horrific violence. He typically killed in the comfort of his own room, like playing a video game...

That he was still in such a severe state of shock was the only thing that could have prompted him to perform such a suicidal move as to scream at the armed men "You killed her! Your filth! You have no place in this world!"

This only prompted laughter from the gunmen.

**"Kukukukuku!"** Unseen by the assault team Ryuk the Shinigami also laughed. **"Hey Light, far be it from me to tell you your business but you know mouthing off to gun-toting maniacs isn't a very smart move—Well I guess you found that out..."** Ryuk commented as the guy in the shades kicked in the stomach. Light landed hard against the alley wall.

"You talk big, you stupid brat!"

"Makoto Bando!" scolded another of the men in riot gear.

"We have our orders!" Bando shouted back as he pressed his gun between Light's eyes. "No witnesses!"

Meanwhile Light had regained back enough of his faculties to click open his watch behind his back and scribbled frantically on a scrap of the Death Note: _Makoto Bando Gunshot wound. He gets shot while fighting and wounding his fellow officers allowing the civilians to escape unnoticed._

Light steadied his breathing as Bando removed the gun from his forehead and got into a shouting match with the other officers as the Notebook took effect giving him his opportunity to escape...

_They recognized who I am. They'll come for me... I have to kill them all before they report back... _

Light snapped several pictures with his camera phone and then retreated into a nearby abandoned building.

He didn't have much time.

**"Whatcha doin'?"** Ryuk asked as Light retrieved his laptop from his bookbag along with another spare sheet of the notebook he kept for in his wallet in case of emergencies.

_Please be a connection…_ "Yes, we're in luck. It's a hotspot!"

Light hacked the police database and looked through the personnel files for any he recognized. Light never liked killing innocent police officers—key word being innocent. But these were not innocent and so Light cackled gleefully as he swiftly penned their names into the notebook controlling them so they would make no mention of any witnesses and scheduling them all for seemingly random deaths by accident and disease at random times...

Meanwhile that pink-haired girl wasn't as dead as she looked... She had managed to creep away when the soldiers had focused their attention on that boy... and then on Bando who seemed to have gone berserk (which wasn't at all strange for him. As Bando shot him in the arm, random mook # 53 wondered why the hell no one tried to fire that guy... answer precedes question.)

In the midst of Nyu's pain Lucy awoke...

Lucy didn't know what the hell her other self was thinking. He was just another worthless human... it only lead to heartbreak.

"You KILLED her! YOU'RE ROTTEN!"

Lucy heard the boy scream. _For... for my sake? Why?_

But then when the men were arguing he snuck away...

And she was abandoned again...

A wounded, vengeful Lucy rose to her feet and was about to slaughter everyone there… when to her puzzlement the entire assault team all seized up and died of heart attacks...

Light had intended that they all die of disease or accidents a few days later so that Kira would not be linked to this incident. There was no way he could have known that Lucy would have killed them all then and there, making this impossible—thus they all died of heart attacks.

00000

Meanwhile Light was still searching on his laptop, trying to find out who ordered those men to gun down that girl and try to kill him... After hacking a few government sites he finally found it.

A State sponsored eugenics program experimenting on and killing these little girls, just for their birth defects?

This was Evil!

"No. Not in MY New World." More names went onto that scrap of paper. Among them were a Director Kakuzawa and a Dr. Kurama...

00000

_They all just collapsed... just like on the news..._ Lucy thought as she patched up her wounds. Even in her reclusion Lucy had heard rumors of the mysterious Kira. _Is this the work of this Kira that everyone's talking about? But why would Kira help me?_ After all, Kira killed other murderers—and that's what she was... that's all she was. She was Lucy, born to eliminate the human race. She could never have a normal life! Not with Kouta and not with this Light Yagami. Lucy shrieked in anguish, her vectors venting for her, ripping apart the bodies of the fallen officers, making them explode in fountains of blood.

As Lucy stalked away from that scene she caught sight of that boy she met earlier, Light Yagami, casually walking away.

That boy...

_You ran away and left me there!_

How dare he show her kindness and then so betray her!

Ryuk sniggered slightly as he caught sight of the pink-haired girl stalking them but chose to stay silent and watch the drama unfold...

Light had no warning when he was suddenly shoved up against a wall by some invisible force.

_What is this?_ "Nyu?" the boy asked shocked. "You're alri—"

"You..." the girl was seething. "You abandoned me!"

_She's talking now that means..._

Light suppressed a cry as a red line of blood formed slashed down his chest as she sliced into him slowly.

Her rage and power was truly terrifying but... _She's just acting out of emotions... that means she's easily manipulated..._

"No, that's not true! I thought you were dead! I saw them! They cut you down! I saw it! The blood... everywhere... My only thought was to avenge you!" Light let his friendly façade crack just a little bit and his true self shine through. "The ones who hurt you—they're dead men!"

Light said that with such conviction that Lucy stopped her intended course of dismemberment as she put two and two together _Is he... Kira? But..._

Light felt the invisible grip on him waver.

"Why?" she asked in a deadened voice.

Light thought fast. _That Nyu persona seemed so starved for kindness and human contact… So in order to ensure I keep breathing I have to exploit that weakness for all it's worth..._

"I... I think I love you." _Dammit that was way too over the top, but she needs something. Some incentive to keep from killing me..._

The girl released her hold on him and slumped to the ground.

"You—you fool! You don't know me! You don't know ANYTHING!"

Light closed the distance and embraced the shocked Lucy in a hug, "But I'd like to get to know you, if you'll let me..."

"And why would Kira love someone like ME?" Lucy asked dangerously. She caught the brief look of shock before Light masked it with a neutral expression. Lucy returned the hug and tightened her grip… it didn't feel very affectionate, more like being trapped in the clutches of a praying mantis… "It was kind of obvious when all the soldiers died of heart attacks."

_Shit!_

Lucy grinned as she smelled fear. "I took care of it, disposed of the bodies..."

"You're still bleeding," Light deflected, feeling the wetness seeping through her bandages and through her clothes. "You need to see a doctor..."

"You didn't answer my question."

Lucy watched him carefully, noting how he had a very calculating look on his face. "Hypothetically... if I were what you're suggesting I am... I wouldn't kill you. It's well known that Kira doesn't kill those with excusable circumstances... Lucy."

"You know?" The murderess startled a bit and loosened her grip, Light took that opportunity to take control.

_Too easy._ "I saw your personnel file." Light delicately ran his fingers along her chin. "But it's obviously not the full story."

Light was pleased at how she leaned into his touch.

"You still didn't… Why would you… love me?" she sounded so lost.

Light scrambled to give the usual bullshit that he knew all girls wanted to hear and make it sound believable to this emotionally unstable, psychotic girl… he was in very dangerous territory. Light was well aware he was courting a yandere—one misstep would result in dismemberment. But this was the only option open to him. Her personnel file did not list her real name.

"You know... earlier this evening..." Light added a cute little stammer in there too as he worked to sound like the besotted school boy he was pretending to be. "I really liked spending time with you. I just thought we just... clicked, you know?" Cheese cheese cheese. Light was kicking himself—it came off like a freakin' E-Harmony commercial and Lucy was still eyeing him with distrust. "Was I wrong?" Light sounded hurt.

Lucy pushed him away, and glared dangerously as she ripped the ribbons out of her hair revealing the horns on her head.

Light had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _I read your file. I know about the damn horns._

"How could you ever love an ugly freak?" She screamed at him.

Light sighed. "Are you fishing for compliments?" _This girl... she has some serious self-image problems. She's... beautiful, like model standard..._ "You're beautiful! You're not ugly by any stretch of the imagination." _You want to see ugly you should see my roommate..._ "In fact... you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Lucy was taken aback by his response. Light stalked towards her again and without warning claimed her mouth with his, adding just a hint of tongue as said Shinigami roommate catcalled in the background.

Lucy abruptly broke away, resembling a trembling deer in the headlights, "Don't—Don't toy with me!"

"I'm not," Light said in a most sincere tone as his hands wandered possessively around her hips—naughty boy.

"Your horns are cute... just like you."

"Cute?" Lucy sounded annoyed but from the way her cheeks were beginning to match her hair color, he knew he had used the correct word choice and the way she was looking at him now...

_I got her. Hook line and sinker._ Light smirked to himself.

Light wasn't sure how he ended up on the ground with Lucy straddling him, his dress shirt ripped to shreds as Lucy attacked him in a much more friendly way.

Light shuddered as he felt additional invisible hands grasping him all over.

Ever the control freak, Light rolled them over so that he was positioned above her.

"Aren't we... aren't going a little fast?"

Lucy looked angry and pushed him off. "You don't really want me, do you?"

"Of course I want you!" Lucy felt the evidence as she pawed at him through his pants and Light groaned in response. "B-but you're wounded!"

Lucy laughed. "You're sweet, but it's just a scratch. I've already healed."

_What? _"You're sure... your okay? "

It was Lucy's turn to smirk as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Then... shall we get a room?" Light politely suggested.

Oh right, they were in the middle of the street, weren't they? Lucy groaned. "Can't we just go to your place?"

"That's not a good idea..." Light began.

"Why not? You're ashamed of me, aren't you?"

_Oh for the love of me._ Light sighed. "I'm not ashamed of you!" Light insisted as he embraced her "Why would you say that? It's just because my house is bugged... They'd have no trouble finding you!"

"Oh... Wait, your house is bugged? I was right then, wasn't I? You're Kira."

Light tried to keep up an impassive mask but Lucy could see it in his eyes that he was looking around nervously. "Please Lucy! This isn't the time or place..."

It was Lucy's turn to smirk. "A room it is then."

Once they got the room, Lucy postponed having that little talk in favor of shoving Light down roughly onto the bed and resumed pawing at him even more vigorously than she had in that alley. Light flipped their positions again as Light asserted himself above her.

Light was under intense pressure to perform well. There was no doubt in his mind that if he displeased her—he was dead. So he worked very hard to please her, to give her exactly what she wanted...

Light wondered if this was her first time going all the way too...

(After all, he was above the rest of the human race-and he never needed to before.)

Lucy gasped. It was never like this with Kouta.

There were no other girls to get in the way—he focused on her, and only her.

After the tragedy that had been her relationship with Kouta, Lucy had never thought she would ever love a human again.

But Light was different from other humans. He was sweet like Kouta (who, she thought sadly, she didn't deserve and could never have.) And though you wouldn't know from looking at him he was most definitely a dominator—he was Kira. An alpha male, exactly what Lucy, as the Dyclonious Queen, had been instinctively looking for.

And he was smart, he was strong, he was beautiful…

He was perfect.

She was already wet when Light pressed flush against her and entered her with care. Lucy still whimpered a bit when she felt full of him and raked her nails down his back.

"Sorry," Light winced. He shuddered and emitted a low groan from the back of his throat as he felt her constricting warmth around him. "Can I... please?"

Lucy hissed "Hurry up, dammit! I want it now!"

Light was quick to oblige her.

"Light!" Lucy moaned as he ground down inside her. It burned so good.

Light loved this feeling of power as the girl who could kill armies with her mind writhed beneath him, screaming his name in ecstasy. The sex wasn't too bad either.

"Ah! Fuck Lucy! You're so... So beautiful..."

"Oh God!" Lucy shouted as he came inside her.

_Yes. Yes I am._

00000

"Dr. Kurama and the others won't bother you anymore," Light assured her.

In the aftermath, Light was quick to praise her on how amazing she was and now they snuggled together, her head against his chest as they talked about the true nature of Justice...

As Light explained his ideals, how he wished to create a better world for innocent people who live good lives Lucy looked so sad.

"I have no place in that perfect world of yours."

Light gently held her chin and looked earnestly into her eyes. "You ARE innocent! What was done to you wasn't just!" _And more importantly, that power... You're far too valuable a tool to discard._

With Lucy as his right hand Light no longer had to worry so much if he couldn't find someone's name. She just had to get close…

Lucy said softly "I was told that that is also my destiny—to become Queen of this world; that I was meant to destroy it and recreate it anew."

"Why settle for Queen? Be my Goddess?" Light held her gently as he promised "We'll create a better world together."

"Oh Light. I'm so glad I've found you!" Lucy had never been treated so well by anyone before. Tears welled up in her eyes as she embraced the love of her life.

Light smirked. Lucy would be a perfect tool in his quest for world domination and she wasn't terrible in bed either—that he could manipulate this powerful girl was incredibly arousing… _She is definitely a keeper._

Meanwhile Ryuk was rolling his eyes and made vomiting noises. Lucy was regretting wanting to see the Shinigami. He was a total mood-killer.

"Ryuk, out!" Light pointed at the wall, a red gleam in his eyes. "NOW!"

**"Good, I don't think I could stomach another minute of this anyway,"** the Death God grumbled.

"Not. Another. Word! OUT! Or no apples tomorrow!"

Ryuk settled for making lewd gestures instead as he phased through the wall.

Light seethed, _Damn disobedient Death God!_

Light winced slightly, his dramatic gestures and their earlier activities had caused the wound on his chest Lucy had given him to come open. While Lucy who had been caught in a hail of bullets was already healed. It wasn't fair. _He_ was God around here!

Lucy grinned. "That was hot."

Light made a startled noise as she pushed him down, he barely had time to recover before she was going down on him again. The feel of her hands and those vectors of hers all over him it was seriously testing his own control. Light watched fascinated as she impaled herself on him again and again.

_Such an amazing girl..._

00000

"You can't come home with me. Like I said, my room is bugged... I wish you could," Light said hurriedly and to his surprise found he meant it, "but then they'd find you immediately."

Lucy pouted from the bed. Light gave a genuine smile. It was... cute.

"I've rented the room for a month. We'll figure something out."

Lucy sweat-dropped. Just how much would that cost?

She had yet to realize that Light knew no limits when it came to getting what he wanted.

00000

Lucy was crankier than usual tonight. For poor Light that meant every word, every action—it was like walking on egg shells... through a mine field... while juggling chainsaws. Light sighed. It was so much easier when she was Nyu and just worked to please him. When Lucy was Nyu Light didn't have to worry about getting splattered across the walls.

"My room is still bugged," Light lied smoothly, L had them removed about a week ago and though he just might be coming to care a little bit about his new weapon / the girl that he sexually serviced he still didn't want her, with her murderous mood swings, anywhere near his mother and little sister.

"Also..." _With her personality... it's better that she learn it from me instead of having her learn about it later and ripping my head off for it..._ "My father is the Chief of Police."

As predicted Lucy was quite upset about that revelation. Light worked quickly to sooth her with his touch and his words. "I really don't want to believe that he was... involved in what happened to you and the other Dyclonious. There's no proof that he was..."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How naïve are you?"

"I promise I'll look into it. But if he was... **_I_** will be the one to do it."

Lucy was stunned as Kira stole her thunder.

Light knew he had bought his father a little more time among the living... but there was no doubt he would have to now... it was inevitable...

Light's bangs fell over his eyes as he explained himself. "Justice must be served. We both know this world is rotten. I made a commitment from the very beginning—I will sacrifice anything for the good of our world."

Lucy looked thoughtful.

"Even me?"

Light startled. _Dammit! I should have seen that coming._

Lucy closed in on her prey. "Don't lie now... "

Light just oozed sex appeal as he maneuvered his way out of that one and into position above her again. "You know I'd rather not," Light evaded smoothly, "I think I would be very lonely without you."

"Yes, I feel the same. I was an orphan, you know," No, he didn't. Lucy didn't talk much about her past and Light didn't push it, being rather attached as he was to his remaining lifespan. Lucy clung to him tightly, desperately as she continued "My parents abandoned me," Light was having trouble pinning down Lucy's moods tonight, something was obviously weighing heavily on her mind. Light looked startled as Lucy locked eyes with him and in them he seemed to see an odd mix of affection, annoyance, and underlying threat... "So it would disappoint me greatly... if OUR CHILD grew up without a father."

00000

**A/N: **Quick, call child services.

Do you want to continue Y/N?


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTICE**

I apologize in advance for spamming and I apologize to everyone who thought they were getting an update. I usually don't do the whole author note chapter thing but I thought it was the best way to get the word out before my account get deleted.

After ten years of no enforcement is suddenly going to start enforcing a "no sex and violence" policy:  
www . change petitions / fanfiction – net – stop – the – destruction – of – fanfiction – net ? utm_campaign =friend _ inviter _ modal & utm_medium = facebook&utm _ source = share_petition

I'm here frequently on but I only just heard about this, so I figured it was important to get the word out.

I checked and the only warning on I could see was a single note on 's homepage:  
"June 4th 2012 - Notices: ◦Please note we would like to clarify the content policy we have in place since 2002. follows the Fiction Rating system ranging from Fiction K to Fiction M. Although Fiction Ratings goes up to Fiction MA, since 2002 has not allowed Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002."

I know I don't exactly comb through mine for content and just rate it all M. But no doubt the vague descriptions of gay sex within these stories will offend the moral guardians.

Though I have to wonder what's left after you delete all the stories with sex and violence. There goes the Death Note fandom! And what about a fandom like... Saw?

If you don't think this applies to you then ask yourself, does your story:

Have action scenes?

Have romance scenes?

Mention a song?

**If you answered yes to any of those it is at risk of deletion.**

Or to put it another way would your story make a good episode of Sesame Street?

If yes you're probably safe but if no you may want to consider copying it over to another site.

Even if you don't think this applies to you it's still a good idea to have backups and considering they're going to suddenly start cracking down now after ten years of nothing they may be overzealous in their censorship. It would be a shame if a beautiful story is lost forever just because it says a naughty word.

So please move your stuff, copy your favorites before this goes into effect!

Some suggested sites:

livejournal . com

archiveofourown . org

deviantart . com

adultfanfiction . net

As for me, I will continue to write and update my stories—just not on fanfiction . net.

You can find me on Livejournal and archiveofourown. org as reaperlight and plannedbyreaperLight on deviantart . com

I would like to thank everyone, all of my readers and reviewers, for all their help and support and all the other writers out there keep on writing awesome stories!


End file.
